beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 36: Lovers, Sisters, Friends, Enemies
Lovers, Sisters, Friends, Enemies is the thirty-sixth episode of Beyblade: Zero Era. Having crippled Ramaz Dolsa the gang make their way to Azaren, however his elite guards stand in their way. Plot Face to face with four of the remaining seven elite guards, the gang prepare for a battle, however Bahrev calls out, telling them that if they surrender now they will be allowed to join Ramaz Dolsa and serve under Lord Azaren, to which Rio replies obscenely. Bahrev nods his head in disappointment and the Ramaz Dolsa bladers step into formation, seeing what is about to happen, Des and Xingke drop smoke bombs, and, followed by Angus, run past the Ramaz Dolsa bladers and into the passageway leading to Azaren's throne room. Whes goes to chase them, however Axerel stops him, telling him that Sephoral will take care of them. The four Ramaz Dolsa elites and the six bladers from earth load their beys, and simultaneously launch. Malion uses an ability, Cutting Edge, straight off the bat, and goes directly for Dragonshen, however Dragonisis uses its ability Waterfall Barrier to create a barrier around Dragonshen that sends Malion back from the recoil. Bahrev expresses disappointment that he isn't getting to fight the guy in the sunglasses, and noticing Céleste's attention at the mention of him, sends Barlon at Peacock, using Astro Reaper as it charges, however it is intercepted by Apophis, who dodges the scythe with its flexible Spin Track and slams into Barlon, knocking it into Malion who was sent back from Dragonshen. Itzamna uses Hunab Ku and increases its defense, Sanakami sees this and orders Yamato to smack Gresfon into Itzamna, however Yamato is intercept by Malion who has recovered, and is knocked into Itzamna itself. Peacock activates its Re-Quip, and attacks Valadon, but uses its ability Generator Wave, sending Peaock and every other bey flying, Axerel yells at Honto, saying that he should focus on hitting only the opponent, and Honto makes an embarrassed grin. Yamato activates its NEX mode and the ability Draw Blade-Sword Dance and begins to barrage Valadon, who is recharging, Gresfon attempts to intercept Yamato, however it cannot hit it, so Barlon activates its Re-Quip, and Bahrev tells Sanakami that speed is his element, and Barlon smashes into Yamato. Dragonisis uses its ability Syphoned Flood, and allows the water to flow under Barlon and Yamato then freezes it, locking both beys into place, before Peacock and Itzamna move into barrage Barlon from two directions. Dragonshen activates Rough Skin and charges at Valadon, Gresfon rushes to intercept Dragonshen, however due to Dragonshen's ability it the hit is absorbed and Dragonshen smashes Valadon. Apophis and Dragonisis charge at Gresfon, the combined attack sends Gresfon flying at a wall of the antechamber, however Barlon has been broken free by Peacock and Itzamna's barrage and moves to barrage Dragonisis and Apophis, which causes Kira to yell in surprise. Dragonisis and Dragonshen move together, combining the fire and water from their abilities into a dragon-shaped stream, which they direct at Malion, but Valadon uses its ability Quasar Field to generate a floating shield which it moves in front of Malion to protect it. Yamato's NEX Mode ends, and it uses its Topgear ability to recover while it recharges, Honto senses the drop in energy from Yamato and sends Gresfron to barrages Yamato. Gresfon uses Oglyphis Night, sending a powerful hardlight beam at Peacock while still barraging Yamato, Peacock uses Strelitzia to protect itself and tilts, managing to deflect a portion of the hardlight beam upwards, which blasts into the ceiling of the antechamber and goes straight through, lighting up the sky above the ship. Gresfon's beam ends and it pulls back from Yamato to attack a retreating Peacock, who has suffered a melted Fusion Wheel, Peacock repels Gresfon with Peahen's Assistance, sending its own beam of energy in the form of a barrage of small energy beams. Barlon attacks Apophis, who dodges using its flexible Spin Track, however due to Astro Reaper Barlon is fast enough to strike again before Apophis can dodge, this time successfully, and sends Apophis flying, Bahrev ends the Re-Quip, and orders Barlon into the center to regain spin. Valadon charges at Itzamna, who uses Kinich Ahau to slow it down as it approaches, Valadon smacks into Itzamna with a fraction of the power it had when it began the charge, and Itzamna sends it flying. Valadon uses the force from Itzamna's hit to boost its momentum and directs itself into Dragonshen and Dragonisis, who are huddled together to recover spin. Malion uses Cutting Edge, and as its blades grow it throws itself at a passing Itzamna, slicing deep into Itzamna's Spin Track, damaging the function that allows for it to move its Fusion Wheel up or down to block attacks. Rio curses, and activates both its Re-Quip, Golden Feather, and its ability Yaxcocahmut, Itzamna jumps and slams itself down upon Valadon, slicing up the top of it with its spikes, and causing the Energy Ring to crack. Honto calls out to Céleste, offering for her to be his bride if she forfeits now, but Céleste rebukes him, however Honto merely smiles as Gresfon slams hard into Peacock, and reveals that he was only distracting her as Peacock's damaged Fusion Wheel begins to crack due to the force of the hit. Honto seizes his chance and activates Gresfon's special move, Kahrif Deunin, and a large hardlight ring circles under Peacock before raising it up, where large twin beams strike it from above and below as it is raised helplessly. Céleste activates Peacock's own special move, Energy Buster, and as the spirit of Peacock struggles to free itself from the ring containing it and beams striking it the spirit of Dragonshen rises up and meteors strike Gresfon, the momentary distraction allowing Peacock to free itself, and fly straight into Gresfon. Peacock devours Gresfon, however Gresfon sends a beam straight through the spirit of Peacock, and Peacock spits out Gresfon, who has suffered heavy damage, and all three special moves end. Gresfon immediately charges at Peacock, and Peacock uses its Re-Quip, as Gresfon collides with Peacock it is cleaved in half by on of the blades of Peacock's Re-Quip, however the remains of Gresfon collide with Peacock, and as they pass under it Peacock jars, causing it to shatter. Céleste cries out in despair at the fate of Peacock, and Honto likewise cries out in anger, Itzamna succummbs to the damage on its Spin Track, causing the Fusion Wheel to tilt down on one side, which greatly unbalances it. Bahrev sees his opportunity, and Barlon summons its obelisk and slams it into the underside of Itzamna's Fusion Wheel that has been exposed by that side of the wheel remaining at full height. Itzamna is flung into the air, and Malion flings Yamato into it, however when Itzamna lands it slips, causing its Fusion Wheel to hit the floor and making it spin out. Bahrev laughs in triumph and mocks the defeated bladers, but states he is a kind-hearted man, and offers the other bladers a chance to surrender to Ramaz Dolsa as they are clearly superior, however Hikari says that they will never surrender, which causes Bahrev to burst in laughter again. Category:Zero Era Episodes Category:Role Play